


BtVS/YGO Crossover Manips 2

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [93]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Season/Series 06, Alternate Season/Series 07, Art, Big Sisters, Costumes, Drawing, Duel Monsters, Duelling, Epic Battles, Episode: s01e02 The Harvest, Episode: s01e04 Teacher's Pet, Episode: s01e10 Nightmares, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, Episode: s02e12 Bad Eggs, Episode: s02e20: Go Fish, Episode: s03e01 Anne, Episode: s03e13 The Zeppo, Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, Episode: s06e11 Gone, Episode: s06e13 Dead Things, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, Episode: s06e20 Villains, Episode: s07e19 Empty Places, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Music, Jewelry, Little Sisters, Magic, Minor Character(s), Mother's Day, Motorcycles, Painting, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Season/Series 07 AU, Random Encounters, Realization, Road Trips, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Sexual Roleplay, Shadow Realm, Siblings, Slave Leia, Song: Bullets In the Gun, Song: Face Up Face Down, Song: Free Bird, Song: Life is a Highway, Song: She Won’t Be Lonely Long, Song: Travelin’ Man, Song: Walk Like an Egyptian, Students, Teaching, Treasure Hunting, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: A sequel to “BtVS/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Manips” with more drama, more romance (kind of), and more life situations..





	1. When Shadi Met Whistler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [BtVS/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Manips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949997) by [KaibaSlaveGirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34). 



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the stories, crossovers and photomanips that I cook up from time to time..

AU. Whistler gets quite a shock when he meets none other than Shadi, the guardian of the Millennium Items (specifically, the Millennium Scales and the Millennium Key)..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Yami, Willy and Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Yami, Willy (who is also known as Willy the Snitch) and Jonathan Levinson meet one night..

This is what happens when Yami, Willy the Snitch and Jonathan get together one night.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Walk Like an Egyptian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter; this time, it’s inspired by music — in this case, the song Walk Like an Egyptian by The Bangles..

AU. Inspired by the song **Walk Like an Egyptian** (and the extended dance remix) by The Bangles.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Shadi Vs Warren Mears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the Trio meets the guardian of the Millennium Items..

When Warren Mears encounters Shadi, the enigmatic keeper and guardian of the Millennium Items, he gets the feeling that Shadi is not someone to mess with, but someone to be respected.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Red: the Color of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn, Yami Bakura, Halloween and a certain outfit that caused a princess to almost feel humiliated (until she put it to good use) in the 1983 science-fiction film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi..

AU. In 2003, Dawn learns the meaning of “seduction” when Halloween rolls around. When she tells her boyfriend Yami Bakura about what happened on Halloween last year (in the Season 6 episode **All the Way** ) and doesn’t want to repeat the same mistake, he convinces her to play it safe and be with him (which Buffy also approves of, as Yami Bakura informs her about it beforehand). However, Dawn soon sees that Yami Bakura’s idea of “playing it safe” involves her wearing a costume inspired by a certain iconic outfit from the 1983 film **Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi**. Hints: golden bikini, long maroon loincloth..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. Shadi Vs Caleb

AU. Caleb gets quite the shock of his life when he encounters none other than Shadi, the guardian of the Millennium Items and keeper of the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scale one night..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. Meeting Maximillion Pegasus

AU. When Willy the Snitch meets none other than Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, he gets quite the surprise of his life. At one point, Pegasus tells him “Buffy Summers may be the Slayer to you — but to me, she’s more than that.” When Willy asks what he means, Pegasus explains, “Well, you see, Willy... Buffy is my niece.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. The Slave Dancer

AU. When Buffy’s sister Slayer Faith Lehane tells Yami Yugi about how Buffy (or “B”, as she prefers to call her) has become the kind of person whose sense of fun “has practically disappeared”, Yami comes up with an idea that might help Buffy learn to cut loose and have some fun (or make her realize that sometimes the rules are meant to be broken, from Faith’s perspective). Of course, Faith is more than excited to go along when he tells her his idea: engage in some role-playing that involves Faith wearing a certain iconic costume from the 1983 film **Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi**. However, in Faith’s case, Yami gives her the choice of whether she wants to wear it or not; after thinking it over for a bit, Faith decides to try out Yami’s idea — for Buffy’s sake.

When Buffy finds out, she is quite shocked, and even more so when Yami tells her off about being quite bossy (although in a tone that’s calm but firm). She then realizes that he’s right, and that although she and Faith are Slayers, they are also people with needs and desires — something she now regrets having forgotten..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. Sibling Banter

Buffy and Dawn learn what “sibling banter” means — with some help from Yami..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	10. Dawn, Yami and the Arts

AU. Dawn tells Yami about her crayon drawings that she did when she was little, and shows them to him. He takes a liking to them, and even tells her about how he did something similar when he was a boy back in Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	11. Shadow Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Season 1 episode **Prophecy Girl**..

AU. The Master (also known as Heinrich Joseph Nest) gets a little more than he’s bargained for when it’s Yami Yugi who appears in his lair instead of Buffy. When a puzzled Master asks where Buffy is, Yami replies that she’s been put into an enchanted sleep thanks to his Shadow Magic. Finally, he challenges the Master to a Duel, which Yami wins because of the Master’s inexperience with Duel Monsters.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	12. The Pharaoh and the Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when magic dealer Rack meets the former Pharaoh Yami who has Shadow Magic?

AU. Because Warren has been enslaved by Yami, he never makes it to Rack. Instead, Yami comes in his stead, and Rack sees how powerful Yami is with his Shadow Magic.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	13. Yami Marik Vs Angelus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between a vampire and Marik Ishtar’s dark side begins..

AU. Angelus gets the shock of his life (or unlife) when he encounters none other than Marik Ishtar’s dark side. What happens next..? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	14. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Season 7 episode Empty Places. What happens when Sunnydale Police officer Munroe finds himself up against none other than Yami Yugi..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: In Empty Places, Munroe was played by Justin Shilton, who also played the title character Billy Blim from the Season 3 episode Billy in Angel: the Series.

Set during Empty Places. Munroe, a member of the Sunnydale Police Department who’d been corrupted by the Hellmouth during the time when everyone else was leaving Sunnydale in order to escape the approaching apocalypse, finds himself in a battle against Yami Yugi.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	15. The Former Pharaoh Vs Carl Marin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunnydale High Swim Team coach Carl Marin (from the Season 2 episode **Go Fish** ) finds himself in a tight spot when he faces off against Yami Yugi..

AU. Set during the Season 2 episode **Go Fish**. When the Sunnydale High Swim Team coach Carl Marin finds himself up against none other than Buffy’s boyfriend Yami Yugi, he realizes why bullets from a gun won’t harm Yami — especially when Yami uses a Penalty Game on him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	16. The Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew, Dawn and the spirit of a 5,000-year-old Pharaoh..

AU. Andrew, Dawn and Pharaoh Atem, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course..


	17. Their Treasures

Set after the Season 6 episode **Once More, with Feeling**. Yami Bakura and Dawn realize they have something in common, and later share a dance together.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	18. Shadi and the Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when police detective Stein comes across none other than Shadi, the enigmatic owner of the Millennium Items (specifically, the Millennium Scale and the Millennium Key)..?

AU. Sunnydale police detective Paul Stein meets none other than Shadi, the enigmatic keeper of the Millennium Items and owner of the Millennium Scale and Millennium Key..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	19. Shadi vs Angelus

AU. Angelus gets a shock when he meets none other than Shadi, the guardian of the Millennium Items..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	20. Luke Vs the Former Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finds himself way in over his head when he encounters Yami Yugi..

What happens when Luke (from the Season 1 episode **The Harvest** ) finds himself in a Duel — and his opponent happens to be none other than Yami Yugi..? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	21. Yami vs the Kiddy League Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the end of the Season 1 episode **Nightmares**..

Set during the Season 1 episode **Nightmares**. Yami, along with Billy Palmer and Buffy, confronts the Kiddy League coach about what he did to Billy after his team lost a baseball game (which the coach had blamed Billy for).

Afterwards, Yami then tells Billy how proud he is of him, and Billy thanks him. Billy then asks Yami to teach him how to play Duel Monsters, and Yami replies with “If you can teach me how to play baseball some time.” Billy decides that is a good idea, and agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	22. Yami Vs The Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Richard Wilkins the Third comes to a realization about Yami..

AU. The conservative Mayor Richard Wilkins the Third realizes why Yami has an aura that says he’s regal and commands respect when even the demonic Hellmouth vampires don’t want to mess with him.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	23. Happy Mother’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a Happy Mother’s Day.. :)

AU. Yami celebrates Mother’s Day with Buffy and her mother Joyce.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	24. Face Up Face Down

AU. Inspired by the song Face Up Face Down by Darren Dunstan, the voice of Maximillion Pegasus on the CD **Yu-Gi-Oh: Music to Duel By**.

Glorificus (Glory) finds herself in a tight spot when she encounters none other than the creator of Duel Monsters himself — Maximillion Pegasus. When Pegasus reveals to her that the Slayer Buffy Summers is his niece, Glory gets quite a shock..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	25. The Psycho Vs The Tomb Keeper

AU. Jack O’Toole (from the Season 3 episode **The Zeppo** ) finds himself in the proverbial tight spot when he encounters none other than Marik Ishtar’s dark side — Yami Marik.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	26. Meeting with a Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy gets quite the surprise when she meets with an old friend of hers in Los Angeles and sees how said friend is doing for herself..

AU. When Buffy makes a trip to Los Angeles with Yami, she gets quite the surprise when she not only meets with Anne Steele, but also sees how Anne is doing with her life as a director of the East Hills Teen Center. Anne is equally surprised when she meets with Yami, who impresses her and Buffy with his manners by taking Anne’s hand and kissing the ends of her fingers.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	27. The Pharaoh and the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As this is AU, Stephen Gregory (from the Season 1 episodes **Witch** and **Teacher’s Pet** ) isn’t killed, thanks to Yami casting a protection spell on him so that the She-Mantis (from Teacher’s Pet) changes her mind and decides to go after someone else instead.

AU. Yami meets with Dr. Stephen Gregory (from the Season 1 episodes **Witch** and **Teacher’s Pet** ) and learns a few things about science from him. In the process, Dr. Gregory also learns something: there are some things that even science can’t explain away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	28. The Social Worker and the Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Season 6 episode **Gone**. Social worker Doris Kroeger gets quite the surprise in meeting with a certain former Pharaoh..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a certain social worker meets a former Pharaoh?

AU. Set during the Season 6 episode **Gone**. Doris Kroeger has seen her fair share of things in her line of work as a social worker. But what happens when she meets none other than a certain 5,000-year-old former Pharaoh..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	29. An Ideal Counselor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Season 6 episode **Seeing Red**. What happens when Yami shows up at the cave where Warren, Andrew and Jonathan are..?

Set during the Season 6 episode **Seeing Red**. After Jonathan gets the Orbs of Nezzla’Khan for Warren and Andrew, Yami then shows up and tells them that he needs a counselor to help him understand the modern world. Much to the surprise (and horror) of Warren and Jonathan, Yami then abducts Andrew; he takes him out of the cave and back to Sunnydale — where Yami’s palace is located.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	30. The Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Harmony Kendall, Yami and a motorcycle..

AU. Inspired by the songs **Travelin’ Man** by Lynyrd Skynyrd, **Life Is a Highway** by Tom Cochrane and **Bullets in the Gun** by Toby Keith.

Basically, Harmony Kendall gets quite the surprise when Yami shows up on a motorcycle. He then takes her on a road trip, where they travel around from state to state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	31. She Won’t Be Lonely Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami, Buffy and the song **She Won’t Be Lonely Long** by Clay Walker..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Clay Walker song **She Won’t Be Lonely Long**..

AU. Inspired by the song **She Won’t Be Lonely Long** by Clay Walker.

Yami goes to the Bronze, where he finds Buffy there all by herself. It turns out that she’s been stood up by a guy; Yami, of course, thinks this is a great opportunity of sorts to charm Buffy away from her no-show date and into his arms.

_His loss is definitely my gain._

So with that, Yami asks her if she would like to spend some time with him, and she gladly accepts his invitation.

_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong_  
 _It’s too late, too bad, she’s too far gone_  
 _He should’ve thought of that before he left her all alone_  
 _If she’s lonely now, she won’t be lonely long_  
~Clay Walker, **She Won’t Be Lonely Long**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	32. Free Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Lynyrd Skynyrd song Free Bird..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Season 6 episode **Dead Things**..

“Fly away, young bird,” Shadi tells a shocked Warren, who is unable to pull his eyes away from the sight of Shadi, the guardian of the Millennium Items, wearing the robes of an Arab, as well as a white turban on his head.

_And what’s with him calling me “young bird” anyway? I don’t get it._

Something told Warren that Shadi was not one to be messed with... not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	33. The Former Pharaoh vs Lyle Gorch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Lyle Gorch (from the Season 2 episode **Bad Eggs** ) meets none other than Yami Yugi himself?

AU. Lyle Gorch realizes he is in deep trouble when he encounters none other than Yami Yugi himself..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
